


Linked Souls

by orphan_account



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: A MASTERPIECE, Christmas Miracle, LET ME LOVE MY OWN WORK, M/M, Temporary Character Death, i love this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Yamada Ryosuke woke up, he didn't wake up. He knew his eyes are wide awake, but he can't see anything but a pure white light. He knew he's sitting, but he felt his body staying still. He knew he's alive, but his body is saying otherwise. Then it him, he can't open his eyes, he can't sit up, he can't move his limbs, he can't feel anything, he can't even control his own body. Could it possibly be that he's dead?





	1. Chapter 1

  
When Yamada Ryosuke woke up, he didn't wake up. He knew his eyes are wide awake, but he can't see anything but a pure white light. He knew he's sitting, but he felt his body staying still. He knew he's alive, but his body is saying otherwise. Then it him, he can't open his eyes, he can't sit up, he can't move his limbs, he can't feel anything, he can't even control his own body. Could it possibly be that he's dead?

\---

"Famous actor, Yamada Ryosuke, was reportedly rushed in the ICU due to the major damages the car accident the actor was involved with. Yamada was last seen inside his Porsche where the accident took place. Bus driver, Hashimoto, admitted that it was his fault for being drunk while driving. "I am really, genuinely sorry for this accident." Hashimoto said.

Yamada's surgery was a success but he is still under observation. Yamada is still in the state of comatose.

This is Mizuki, reporting."

\---

Keito turned off the television, sighing for the fifth time. News about Yamada's car accident spread all throughout the nation. Fans began to worry and crowd Tokyo Metropolitan Hospital where Yamada Ryosuke is staying. His friends, mainly Okamoto Keito, Arioka Daiki and Nakajima Yuto, were present but only Keito was the one who stayed while Daiki went home to fetch Yamada's clothes and other necessities and Yuto went to the canteen to buy food because they will obviously pull up an all-nighters.

It was indeed a shock for Japan. Yamada Ryosuke is an iconic celebrity, he gained many fans because of his acting, singing, dancing and modeling skills. The man is indeed perfect. Whilst he's undergoing his surgery, everyone had their fingers crossed for the success and when the doctors announced that the surgery was successful, the whole nation cheered. Now, all they need to do is to keep those fingers crossed until Yamada wakes up.

"Come on, Yama-chan.. You gotta be our bestman, right?" Keito murmured while staring at Yamada's body, close to being a corpse because of the paleness his lips possessed.

Keito was too focused in praying that he neglected the man, his fiancée to be more exact, enter the room. He heard Keito's silent plea and that made him smile a bit. He walked to Keito and placed a loving hand on his fiancée's shoulder, "He'll be back, Keito. He'll be back."

Keito smiled. He hopes so, too.

\---

Yamada groaned and stood up. This time, his body were being very supportive and cooperative. He sat down from what it felt like grass and stared at his hands, his arms, his limbs. No marks. The last memory Yamada had was when he got in an accident. He actually thought that he'll die, but seeing his self harmless and wound-less, Yamada felt some sort of victory coming into him.

When Yamada looked around and saw that his location now is no where near Jimusho, or the roads, or Tokyo itself, he felt like he has to scream. Could it possibly be that he's dead?

Yamada stood up and wandered. The scenery is similar to his favorite park, near to his favorite café and to his favorite music shop. It was beautiful. There's a fountain at the center of the park and that made it more beautiful. Yamada smiled a bit. "Kei would love it here."

Inoo Kei is Yamada's cousin, a crippled man since birth. Inoo, despite of his inability to walk, is a passionate architect. He likes to see and create buildings and structures that would leave a mark, and all his creations really did make a mark.

Yamada wandered around the park for hours until he heard some pleasant noises inside the Grocery. He quietly walked towards the door to listen to the voice. "Ashita wa motto hareruya.." Yamada blushed, it's not a noise, the man was singing. Yamada backed up a bit, but he stumbled upon a metal pushcart at the back of the grocery.

"WHO'S THAT?" The voice shouted, and Yamada heard footsteps. Just when he was about to run away, a short man appeared infront of him. He has a dark brown hair, matching his beautiful eyes, plump and reddish lips, and a face similar to a girl's. If not for the man's boyish clothes, then maybe, Yamada would guess that he's a she. Yamada shook the thought away as he gulped and mumbled a silent "Hi."

The man smirked, "I see.." He reached out his hand for Yamada to reach. "Guess you're a lost soul, too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And what path does your Boss want me to take?"
> 
> Chinen smiled with a blush, "The path where you'd meet the person you'll love in the worst situation you could ever think of."
> 
> And honestly, Yamada thought of his situation now.

  
Keito fell asleep beside Yamada's sleeping body, even if sleeping next to an ICU patient is strictly prohibited. His head was resting on his folded arms and a blanket, in which Yuto (who obviously sneaked inside) gave him at around 2AM, hugging him from the back. It's already two days when Yamada fell in the state of coma. Doctors say that he's perfectly doing fine and if they found no complications in him, he will be placed in a much comfortable room. Yuto, on the other hand, stayed outside, wide awake and busy playing those funny and ridiculous kid games online with Hikaru, Yamada's funny senior.

"How's he doing?" Hikaru asked, eyes leaving his own smartphone and gazing at Yuto's focused face.

"The doctors say his fine and if he keeps up with that same state, he'll be moved to the private room." Yuto answered and turned off his phone. He stared at Yamada's unconscious body, "I have my fingers crossed for this guy."

\---

"Yama-chan! Food is ready!" Chinen Yuri's voice echoed inside their small cavern. The two of them took shelter inside a house near the park that has two bedrooms and a decent kitchen. It's small compared to Yamada's mansion-like house, but it's convenient.

Yamada met Chinen outside the Grocery, where the latter is stealing ("Those goods are for free, okay?!") some groceries and foods. The boy, however, managed to freaked Yamada out for the first time he saw him, but Yamada's view on Chinen changed when the smaller guy literally adopted Yamada and let him stay inside his small and simple house.

Yamada groggily yawned and stood up, making his way to the dining room where freshly-made pancakes, aromatic and delicious coffees and a dozing Chinen are all waiting for him. Chinen, Yamada noticed, has bags under his eyes and he wondered why. Chinen likes his sleep more than anyone else but it seems like 14 hours of sleep is nothing to Chinen. "Mornin'" Yamada mumbled and sat down on the chair infront of Chinen's very own.

"Ohayo." And with that, they ate in silence.

Yamada stole a glance from Chinen. Ever since their encounter, the guy barely talked about this place or his own self. It turns out that the two of them are the only people here and 'here' is something Yamada doesn't know about. Yamada wondered to himself as he ate those pancakes infront of him, "Does Chinen knows what kind of place this is?"

Chinen yawned and looked at Yamada, "You're a lost soul, aren't you?"

Yamada rolled his eyes, "What the hell is a 'lost soul', Chinen Yuri?"

Instead of answering, Chinen began talking about this place and Yamada doesn't know if that's a good thing or not, "This place is what humans call 'purgatory'. A place where lost and wandering souls are found."

Yamada gaped. At this point of time, he would believe in everything Chinen tells him, and hearing Chinen call this place 'purgatory' is something that Yamada immediately accepted. "What the hell am I doing in this purgatory?"

Chinen rolled his eyes and said this as if it's the most normal thing ever, "Obviously, you're already dead."

\---

Yamada was transferred in a Private Suite where there's a medium-sized foldable bed fit for two people. Yuto was sitting on the sofa, sleeping quietly and Keito's there, sleeping soundly on the foldable bed. Hikaru and Daiki are preparing food for the four of them while chatting. The two then opened the topic about Yamada.

"Seriously, if Yamada dies, the whole Japan would mourn." Hikaru said, rather bluntly, making Daiki slapped him hard on his back.

"Shut it!" He hissed. "Yama-chan will not die. The whole Japan is praying for him, so shut it." Daiki said and remained silent, they both continued cooking for food in silence. Hikaru sighed and mentally slapped himself for being so blunt and insensitive.

"He will be alright."

\---

Yamada and Chinen are sitting at the top of the roof of Chinen's small house. They were staring at the sky and enjoying the fresh breeze and bright stars above. Yamada was lying down with his arms as his pillow and Chinen is beside him, quietly trying to form incoherent shapes and figures in the sky. "If I'm a lost soul, then what are you?" That question made Chinen stop. He glanced at Yamada and sat up to look at the elder properly.

"I'm the guide, Yama-chan." He said. "I guide lost souls to the path my Boss wants them to take."

"And what path does your Boss want me to take?"

Chinen smiled with a blush, "The path where you'd meet the person you'll love in the worst situation you could ever think of."

And honestly, Yamada thought of his situation now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chinen leaned in, "Our souls are linked. It'll be forever linked." He said before kissing Yamada for the last time. When they pulled away, Chinen's lips are dangerously close to Yamada's, and when Chinen said those words, Yamada can't help but to steal one final kiss from his baby. "Go back."
> 
> And so, he did. Not for himself, but for Chinen.

  
"It's been a month since Yamada Ryosuke, a world's famous actor, was in state of coma after experiencing a near-to-death experience due to the car accident he was involved in. Doctors can't predict when will Yamada wake up and that leaves us with the only thing's left to do, cross our fingers and hope for a Christmas Miracle.

This is Mizuki, wishing you a Merry Happy Christmas."

\---

Yuto lowered down the volume of the television when he failed to ear what Keito, his fiancée and soon-to-be spouse, was saying. They will be celebrating Christmas inside Yamada's Private Suite in the hospital. Yamada's family just visited a week ago and they were really sorry that they can't stay. Yamada's sister, Chihiro, had works to do in US while Misaki has school righta after Christmas. So now, Yamada's almost-lifeless body is in Keito and Yuto's hands.

It's been an entire month when Yamada's Porsche was hit by a bus that put him into the state of coma where he is now. Ever since the news about Yamada Ryosuke's accident spread all throughout Japan, fans send and give money and fruits and other things to Yamada, hoping that those gifts would make the boy happy when he woke up. If he even wakes up.

Doctors can't predict when will he wake up, but one thing is certain: it's either he'll live or not.

Yuto poked Keito's chubby cheek with his index finger. "He'll wake up, okay? Don't lose hope."

Keito huffed and pouted at Yamada, as if the boy can see him, "He better be! He'll be the bestman in our wedding, right!"

\---

Yamada and Chinen became undeniably close. The two of them, if they're in the modern day, un-purgatory-like, society, will be already labeled as "dating" or maybe "lovers". They haven't done anything sexual except for makeouts (It's mostly Yamada who starts it!) and cuddles (This one is on Chinen). The two of them haven't really talked about their status, but whatever it is, they're both happy because of it.

Everything was going smooth, until Chinen went home from his Boss' office, eyes puffy and red. Yamada was washing the dishes that time. He saw his baby's eyes swollen, and he immediately knows that Chinen cried. He almost stumbled when he ran towards Chinen, and when he's already near there, it's not him who hugged him first, it's Chinen who initiated the hug. Yamada drew imaginary crcles and shapes at the smaller's back, hoping that it would lessen his pain, but it made Chinen cry more.

"Baby.. What's wrong?" He asked when they both settled down on the sofa, Chinen on his laps, still clinging desperately to Yamada.

What Chinen said was something that made Yamada swore. "B-boss.. He said that you'll go back.."

Going back to Earth means seeing, meeting, chatting and talking to his friends. Going back to Earth means working, singing, dancing, acting, and performing wholeheartedly for his fans. Going back to Earth means Yamada's old life will be back again. But going back to Earth means leaving Chinen, the man who taught him how to see the light in darkness, the man who became his light in this darkness. And Yamada doesn't want that-

"And I want you to go back."

-but Chinen wants that. For once, Yamada felt broken. He remained silent, hugging Chinen as if he'll disappear anytime. "N-no.. I don't want to Yuri.. I don't want to.." Chinen placed his  warm hands on Yamada's fluffy cheeks.

"Ryosuke, l-look at me.." Yamada shook his head. "Ryosuke.. Look at me." He shook his head again. "Ryosuke, look at me!" That made Yamada instantly look at him. Chinen smiled, in which Yamada returned with a small smile of his, "You have to go back."

"No! I don't want to! If I go back, I'll forget about you! I will never see you again! I will never remember you, Yuri! You know that yourself--"

"--In which makes me want to ask you to go back." Chinen smiled, but his eyes are already tearing up. "I am a lost soul, Ryosuke. A permanent lost soul that will never go back to Earth, or go to Heaven, even in Hell. I am immortal, Ryosuke. Even if you stay here, your body in Earth will die, and so will you. I don't want that to happen."  Yamada began to cry, his head shaking every now and then. "E-even if you forget about me.. I will never forget about you.." Chinen said that made the both of them cry hard. "I want you to live like a normal human, Ryosuke.. Please live.. For me.."

"I-i.."

Chinen leaned in, "Our souls are linked. It'll be forever linked." He said before kissing Yamada for the last time.  When they pulled away, Chinen's lips are dangerously close to Yamada's, and when Chinen said those words, Yamada can't help but to steal one final kiss from his baby. "Go back."

And so, he did. Not for himself, but for the person he loves.

\---

Wedding bells rang loudly, and it makes Yamada's head spin around. Two months after Yamada Ryosuke's miraculous resurrection was the famous photographer Nakajima Yuto and the popular singer Okamoto Keito's wedding. Yamada was the bestman, but it feels like the two are seriously rubbing his single relationship status on his face. Two months since his return, Yamada forgot all about that guy he met in his dreams (that's what Yamada wants to call his experience while he's in state of coma) but whoever he is, whatever he did, Yamada is thankful. Because of him, Yamada returned to his home, to his family and friends. He returned to his normal life.

Yamada stepped out of his room and wander around the hotel. Today is the day, but before anything else, Yamada needs _to eat_. When he was on his way to the cafeteria, he saw a small guy, and somehow, inside Yamada, he knows that he has seen this guy somewhere.

"YURI! THAT'S MY CAKE!"

"SORRY, YUYAN! IT'S MINE NOW!"

Yamada felt a nostalgic feeling being slapped to him. "Yuri?" He thought to himself. The guy was inching closer until his back is leaning towards Yamada's firm chest.

"O-oops.." The guy turned around. "I-i.. E-eh?!"

"H-hey.."

Yamada stared into his eyes. "H-have I met you before?"

The guys shrugged but either way, he held out a hand. "I'm Chinen. Chinen Yuri."

"Yamada Ryosuke."

It was indeed the best Christmas Miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a merry christmas y'all!!


End file.
